


5 Tips for Introducing Your Pet to Your New Partner (#4 May Surprise You!)

by inkyopolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking, Bulges and Nooks, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, but very gentle pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyopolis/pseuds/inkyopolis
Summary: ‘Someone must have gone through this before?’ Rose thought. ‘But I guess the etiquette on introducing your new troll girlfriend to your longtime friend-with-benefits… or whatever Jade is ...isn’t exactly material for Emily Post.’





	5 Tips for Introducing Your Pet to Your New Partner (#4 May Surprise You!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).



Rose Lalonde let out an exasperated sigh and declared, “Fuck yooooooouuuuuuuuu Google.”

Normally, playing information detective was trivial. But this… this was turning into a goddamn shitshow.

Flicking the mouse scroll wheel like an errant bug, she sent page after page of search results flitting across the screen.

‘ _Someone **must**  have gone through this before?_’ Rose thought. ‘ _But I guess_ _the etiquette on_ _introducing your new troll girlfriend to your longtime friend-with-benefits… or whatever Jade is ...isn’t exactly material for Emily Post._ ’

“Looking to meet hot women for a three-way in your area? Click here now!” 

‘ _Pass._ ’

“Find girls that want to bang tonight!” 

‘ _Definitely not._ ’

“How to talk to your partner into swinging.” 

‘ _Eh, kind of, maybe?._ ’ She clicked in.

“Swinging is no longer seen as scandalous affair! Those are the findings from a new New Atlantia Times survey, finding that almost 20 percent of couples have explored the life-style. Thinking about starting up your own harem? Sign up for our service and find other couples who...”

' _Nooooooope._ ' Her well-worn computer chair groaned as she leaned back, rubbing her temples. This wouldn't do at all.

Kanaya already _knew_ about Jade. Rose made that disclosure before she and Kanaya had even gotten to second base. Kanaya was perfectly fine with it and was perfectly fine with it _continuing_. Trolls thought beyond the dyad, not afraid of swirling ice-cream flavors. But when Rose finally worked up the nerve to tell Jade about Kanaya, something had happened. Jade’s smile, (it was always her smile, that dopey, gee-golly-shucks smile) shot arrows through her confidence. Rose’s stomach lurched and, when she opened her mouth, she found her voice vacant.

“Yes?” Jade had asked.

Rose coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Just uh, just totally forgot what I was gonna say, ha ha.”

At first, Rose tried to convince herself that it was okay that she’d bailed on the disclosure. She and Jade weren’t _actually_ dating, so it wasn’t like she was _cheating_ on Jade. They had a casual thing. Both of them knew it was a casual thing.

‘ _Yes, completely casual_ . _So casual you are taking relationship advice from the Internet._ ’ Rose grumbled, clicking back to the search page.

But it was getting harder and harder to keep Jade in the dark about Kanaya. Jade was kind, loyal and caring. The longer it went on, the heavier Rose’s conscience weighed. The more it felt like a betrayal.

So what to do, _what to do_.

On a lark, she typed “Pet and New Girlfriend” into the search engine’s waiting textbox.

 

\------

 

Their first hook-up had been a lucky accident.

Ascension meant that everyone was a newborn foal finding their legs. New powers, new quirks, no instruction manual.

Thanks Sburb. _Super helpful._  

And while they had just begun to understand their own selves, they were worlds away from figuring out each others’ new idiosyncrasies. For instance, why had Jade gotten a new set of ears? Rose wanted new ears. Not dog ears like Jade’s of course, but a pair of black cat ears might be a good look for her.

She had relayed her envy as she and Jade sat, watching a copy of _Con-Air_ borrowed from Egbert.

“Aww, I think you would look adorable with some kitty ears Rose!” Jade beamed.

Rose smiled, happy to get agreement on the question. “So can you, like, feel them? Like, do they get cold?”

“Sometimes. They’re pretty much like regular ol’ ears except softer.”

“Would it be okay if I touched them?”

“Of course!”

Rose reached up and gently stroked the soft velvet. “Can you like, hear dog whistles and stuff now?”

“I don’t know about dog whistles, but there is a whole world of sound that I can hear now. I had no idea the world was so noisy.”

On autopilot, Rose moved her hand behind one of Jade's canine extremities and scritched her like she would have for Jasper. And, just like Jasper used-to, Jade let out a content sigh and pressed her head into Rose’s hand.

Silky and smooth, long-strands of Jade’s night-sky hair slid between Rose fingers. ' _She has really thick strands,_ ' Rose thought. She dragged her nails lightly across her companion’s scalp and thought she saw Jade’s leg twitch in response.

“No way.” Rose murmured, a bit louder than she had meant to. ' _She really has become part dog!_ '

Jade shuddered. “Oh my gosh. Keep doing that, that feels amazing!”

It felt good to pet something again. As Rose continued, Jade leaned into her friend, cuddling up against her. Jade’s form turned more puddle-like, and Rose noticed how warm Jade had gotten. 

‘ _I wonder…_ ’ Rose thought, then decided to press her luck. “Hey Jadey?”

Emerald eyes blinked with a far off, glassy look.

“Would you… “ Rose chuckled, thinking how dumb this was, but she _had_ to know. “Would you roll over for me?”

She wasn’t sure what she actually expected to happen. Maybe a scowl. Maybe a friendly, ‘ _you better watch it_ ,’ punch in the arm. But no. Instead, Jade rolled over a full 360 degrees in Rose’s lap. When she came back around, she looked up, confused and not entirely sure why she had done that.

Rose pressed her luck and tousled Jade’s hair. “That’s a very good girl.”

Jade giggled, but her face had suddenly flushed warm. That smile--that dopey, toothy smile--spread across her face.

Rose noticed something funny about Jade’s eyes. Her pupils had dilated, just like Jasper’s used to right before he would--and before she could finish the thought, Jade planted a wet, half lick/half kiss smack on her. Rose blinked.

Jade laughed. “Oh my gosh, sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Rose smirked, nodded with a surprised respect. Then, with ninja-like speed, leaned in and returned the favor, planting her lips square on Jade’s. 

She tasted like vanilla. ‘ _How on earth did Jade taste like vanilla?_ ’ Rose wondered.

Jade's tongue snaked between Rose’s lips, the slickness sliding, eager against her own. The avalanche grew as fingers ran rough and tumble, fumbling through hair. Tentative touches turned to hungry, desperate gropes. Jade pushed Rose over, rocked her hips against Rose’s.

‘ _She’s humping. She’s humping your leg._ ’ Rose thought, then tried to obliterate that framing of the situation from her head. She ran her hands underneath Jade’s shirt, up her sides, fingers gliding along the strap of Jade’s bra. She clutched Jade’s ribcage. ‘ _She feels really strong,_ _did she always have those muscles?’_ Rose dragged her fingernails against Jade’s backed as her friend rocked into her.

Jade wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck, cradling her as she drove her hips into Rose, two tectonic plates sliding, little earthquakes breaking out in each of them. “Oh Rose, oh my _gosh_ ,” Jade murmured, half present in the room, half on a cloud.

Rose wrapped her legs around Jade’s hips for leverage. As she hooked one ankle over the other, she realized she hadn’t even managed to take her socks off.

Jade flexed her legs taut, relaxed them, then taut again, grinding against Rose. She half growled as the tension grew inside her. There was an energy inside her--Rose, the only person who could set it free. Between her legs, Jade felt the pulse of her own heartbeat as she rocked against Rose’s milky thigh.

Rose maneuvered her arms under Jade’s, bear hugging her with all her limbs. Dragging her fingernails hard along Jade’s back, she hoped she was sending Jade a strong “please keep doing _that_ ” signal.

Acute hyper-awareness flooded Jade's synapses. She felt everything at the same time. The tiny beads of sweat forming right at the top of her forehead. The cool air blowing on the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. The friction and pressure of her clenched toes. And cutting through like a bullet, how absolutely perfect and right it felt to have legs wrapped around her hips. The breathing energy of the body beneath her. The firm pressure, warm against her crotch. And the nails came, coming to trip the circuit breaker.

“Oh, _Rose_ ,” Jade blurted. “Oh, _GOD!_ ” She bit down on Rose’s shoulder.

Rose grimaced as Jade’s body shuddered and shook.

And then, a sudden calm. Deep breathes.  

‘ _Fuck,_ _did she… just?_ ’

Disheveled, Jade pulled herself back upright. They looked at each other for a minute, not sure what to say.

Rose finally blurted, “Jade, I’m _super_ fucking turned on right now.”

“Yeah, I guess I kind of was too!” Jade laughed, a bit nervously.

Rose scooted out from under Jade, hiking up her skirt and hooking her thumbs under her panties. “Help me take these off.”

Jade blinked.

Rose beamed, “Oh yeah, no way we are done here.”

Jade pulled the delicate white cotton down over Rose’s thighs. She transfixed on the sight of her friend, the nest of delicate blond curls between her legs. She let out a strangled whimper.

Curling her hands around the inside of her thighs, Rose spread her legs. The air was cool--it felt good to take those off. She ran a finger along the side of her labia and parted herself for Jade. “Do you want me?”

Jade let out a sound like a squelched radio. She wanted nothing more in the world. She nodded.

“Lick me.”

It fell upon Jade like a spell. All other masters, gods, commandments, and laws were null and void. Only the word of Rose now existed.

The gentle warmth from Jade’s tongue spread across her. Rose reached a hand down and rested her hand on the back of Jade’s head. As Jade began lapping at her clit, Rose murmured, “Unnng, that’s a good girl…. That’s a _goooooooood Jade_.”

 

\------

Rose’s eyes lit up. There it was. There was the answer.

5 Tips for Introducing Your Pup to Your New Partner

 

\-----

 

**Tip #1**

**Meeting The Dog**

_“With dogs, the first meeting may go better on neutral territory. This avoids any dominance issues that may arise on the dog's home turf.”_

 

“Are you okay?” Kanaya asked.

“I’m hanging in there. I’ve got the butterflies in my stomach to be honest.”

Kanaya raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been eating insects in preparation?”

Rose shook her head, “No. It’s an expression about being nervous.”

“Ah.” Kanaya ran her finger across her chin, thinking the oddity of the phrase over. After making a mental note to look into the specific etymology this. "I'm very glad your finally doing this Rose."

Rose sighed and kicked some imaginary dirt across the floor. "Yeah.... yeah."

“You really do care about her don’t you?”

Rose looked up the ceiling, frustrated. “I really care about you too.”

“I know.” Kanaya leaned over and gave Rose a peck on the cheek.

“Okay. I just… this is weird! I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“It’ll be okay Rose. Jade is a grown woman and has free-will. Either way, we will _all_ know where things stand.”

“Yeah, but I just don’t want her to feel… you know.”

“I know.”

“And… okay, yeah. Maybe I do like her a lot too? I mean. Not…. romantically? But… she’s special.”

“A moirail.”

“I mean, do moirails have sex?”

Kanaya considered the question. “That’s usually reserved for flushed romances, but it’s not _unheard_ of, in proper combination with gentle assuaging of the pap-glands, it can certainly be--”

A knock on the door to Rose’s place cut Kanaya off mid-sentence.

Rose and Kanaya looked at each other.

‘ _Well, do or die time,_ ’ figured Rose. She flattened down her skirt like she was preparing for inspection, then opened the door.

“Hey there Rose!” Jade beamed.

Rose felt her stomach flop. “Hey Jade. Come on in,” she said, forcing a nervous smile.

As Jade entered into the doorway, she noticed the additional presence in the room. “Oh, hi there Kanaya… I didn’t know that you were here joining us for movie night.” She looked over to Rose, who gave her a nervous smile.

“Well.. yes.” Rose stumbled. “Actually. Kanaya and I… have something we need to talk to you about.”

The white tufts atop Jade’s went alert. “Okay…”

Rose cleared her throat. “Well, um. So… Kanaya and I have.. Uh… started dating.”

Jade swallowed. “Oh.”

Rose looked down at her shoes. “A while ago… actually. We’ve been dating for a while,” she tacked on, a bit more accurately.

Kanaya cut in. “Rose says you are very special to her and I think that is wonderful. And, I am fully aware of your ‘pals who pail’ arrangement. ”

Jade looked at Rose, bewildered. “You did?” She looked back to Kanaya, “You are?”

Kanaya nodded. “Rose explained your moirallegiance, and how your particular moirrailgence often involves her exercising some of your ascension characteristics, but in methods typically reserved for a flushed capacity.”

Jade nodded slowly. “I… think… I followed that.”

Rose nodded. “So, uh. Jade. I need you to know, you mean the world to me. I mean, you’re a really good friend, and you’re really cute, and you’ve got this really nice body, and okay, yeah, you drool a bit from time to time, and I….” she paused. “You’re one of my favorite people on the planet. And, Kanaya... “ she turned to look at Kanaya. “And you, you are wonderful, and I just want to spend so much time with you.” She drew in a deep breath and turned back to Jade. “But the way I feel about each of you is also different. Kanaya and I… go on dates and do schmoopy stuff together. And you and I, we do friend stuff together! And then we kind of hook-up a bit. But, you’re a good girl Jade. You’re my _best girl_.”

Jade stood silent for a few second, processing all of this. Then, with sudden determination, she marched over to Kanaya. “Do you like Rose?”

Kanaya blinked. “Yes. Very much so.”

“Do you love her?”

Rose’s eyes widened. The L-word hadn’t _quite_ been spoken aloud between the two of them yet, despite the obvious direction things were headed in.

Kanaya blushed and covered her mouth. “I suppose I do, yes.”

Jade nodded her head several times, processing the information. She sucked in a long breath and sighed. “I, um. I understand.” She swallowed,  looked at Rose, and with the faintest quiver in her voice, said, “Well, I guess it’s been a lot of fun.”

Rose blinked, confused. She looked at Kanaya, then back to Jade. “Jade, we don’t have to stop doing _movie night_ ,” choosing the euphemism they’d unintentionally settled on. “I mean, unless you are uncomfortable with it.”

Jade raised her eyebrow, “Wait, I thought you were dumping. Well, not dumping really because we weren’t going out but still kind of dumping me?”

Rose let out a small laugh. “No. Kanaya’s okay with us, you know, doing our thing.”

Jade turned to Kanaya. “You are?”

Kanaya, somewhat amused, nodded. “I am.”

“Oh.” Jade said. Like the tide, her smile came back across her face.

Rose cocked her head to one side. “And, uh, actually, I was wondering if maybe the three of us could enjoy, you know, “movie night” together?”

Jade’s ears perked up. **“** ** _OH_** ** _!_ ”**

 

**Tip #2**

**The Sniff Test**

_Allow your dog to approach the partner on their own, so they can grow comfortable. Your partner should be calm and relaxed – dogs are expert at reading body language and any tenseness will tell your dog there's something to fear._

 

“So uh, how do we, you know, do this?” Jade asked.

“Well Rose has read an article--” Kanaya began before Rose cut her off mid-sentence.

“I thought we could put on _National Treasure_ and chill on the couch to start?”

“Oh yes, I understand this is about an enigmatologist that steals the rules of your society,” Kanaya remarked as she sat at the far end of the couch.

Jade snickered and took the couch’s squishy center. “Rose and I have watched it a dozen times. Do you... like Nic Cage movies Kanaya?”

Kanaya demurred, “I’ve never really watched one... but I trust Rose’s aesthetic judgment.”

Jade nodded. “Well, I suppose if you are willing to give Nic Cage movies a shot, I _might_ give you permission to date Rose.”

Rose snickered, “How magnanimous of you.”

 

**Tip #3**

**Getting Comfortable**

_In the home, let your partner give the dog a favorite treat as an icebreaker. That way, your dog will begin to associate your partner with good things. The three of you should take on an activity everyone can enjoy. Go for a walk or play a game of fetch. Again, the goal is get your dog to associate the partner with pleasurable activities.”_

 

Nic Cage sat hunched over his laptop, watching snowy surveillance footage, grumbling, “ _Ian took out the service entrance camera. Ten-to-one he's inside already._ ”

Kanaya sat, eyes transfixed on the screen. She had not expected the movie to be quite so enthralling, but here she was, captivated by a story about the human quest for gold; a trait both trolls and humans seemed hellbent on.

Rose leaned forward and stage-whispered at Kanaya, “I appreciate that you are finding the movie so interesting, but it waaaaaas supposed to really just be background noise.”

Kanaya turned back, “Oh, right, right. My apologies.”

Rose cleared her throat. “Hey Jade, Kanaya was telling me she’s kind of curious about your ears. Want to let her take a look?”

“I did?” Kanaya asked, then the plan they had hastily sketched out dawned on her. “Oh! Yes, right! Can I please inspect them?”

Jade turned from the television and pointed the crown of her head at Kanaya. “They’re pretty popular!”

Kanaya reached out carefully and, with an effervescent touch, took one furred lobe gently between her thumb and index finger and rubbed.

“Oh, they are much softer than I would have thought!”

Jade smiled, “Shampoo them every day.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and casually ran her hand along the inside of Jade’s thigh. “Mmm. You’re skin is so soft too Jade”

Jade’s cheeks flushed red. “Oh, ha, thank you.”

“Don’t you think she’s pretty Kanaya?” Rose asked.

Kanaya ran her fingers back and forth over Jade’s head. “Picturesque. I think more humans should have these. I hate to say something so speciesist, but you all do look sort of... naked without horns.”

Jade’s cheeks flushed apple-red. “You two are ridiculous.”

Rose leaned in, giving Jade small kisses on the side of her neck. Taking her queue from her grimdark girlfriend, Kanaya mirrored, giving Jade’s shining cheek a gentle smooch, followed by another, another, and then slowly began kissing her way down her throat.

Sandwiched between the two, a shiver sprinted down Jade’s spine. She’d not received this kind of attention before and felt unsure of what to do with herself. Kanaya cupped one of Jade’s breasts at the same time Rose curled her palm around Jade’s vulva. 

Jade trilled, “I’ve uh, not ever really ‘ _watched movies’_ with more than one other person before.”

“It’ll all be good Jadey.” Rose said lazily circling Jade’s heat with the button of her finger. “It'll alllllll be good. Kanaya's gentle as a lamb. Unless you don’t want her to be of course,” she added with a wink. As if underlining the statement, Kanaya nipped at the delicate skin on Jade’s neck. Rose continued, “You can bail anytime you want, but how about she and I work on you for a bit and we see where this goes?”

Jade swallowed. “I think I might enjoy that…”

Rose smiled. “Good. Then I’m taking this,” she tugged on the hem of Jade’s long black skirt, “off.” True to her word, Rose found the hook and claps on the skirt, revealing a simple pair of black and white striped panties, topped with a tiny bow.

“Those are cute,” Kanaya soothed. “Would you like to take off your shirt?” she asked.

Jade sat up and pulled it quickly up and over her head. Unsure of what to do with it, she handed it to Kanaya.

The troll folded it up neatly and rested it on the couch arm.

Jade gave a nervous chuckle, “I guess I could have done that.”

Kanaya wrapped an arm around Jade, pulling their bodies closer. "It's no problem." 

Rose slid down off the couch and positioned herself at Jade’s knees. Placing a hand on each of Jade’s thighs, she gently parted them. “So Kanaya, how long do you think ol’ Jadey here is gonna last when I start to go to town on her?” she pondered aloud.

Kanaya snickered with mischievous amusement. She ran her hand inside the fabric cup of Jade’s bra, eliciting a hitched moan from Jade. “I’m looking forward to finding out,” she whispered into Jade’s ear.

Jade closed her eyes as Rose's fingers hooked around her striped undergarments. As the cotton dragged across her skin, she submerged herself in the sensations. Hands drew across her, caressing the arc of her breast. Fingertips encircled her opening, spreading her wetness. Slowly, a finger pressed inside her. She tensed. No movement at first. Rose was giving her a second to adjust. Then, gradual but persistent, there was more pressure. A second finger joined. Hot breath blew just inches away from her pubic curls, sending goosebumps rippling across her skin. As the heat moved down, began suckling her clit, she let out low moan. Her body was harmonics: fingers curling inside her, the hands on her chest massaging in unison. A perfect chord. 

Kanaya kissed at Jade’s neck, working Jade’s bra a bit further down and freeing her breasts from their confine. Kanaya tilted her head down, watching Rose. She seemed lost in her own little world. A chill ran down her spine watching Rose pleasure her own moirail. How _taboo_. She reached down and put her pale hand on Rose’s head, giving an encouraging rub.

Rose looked up, taking in the sight of her girlfriend beaming an incandescent light, filling up the room while her best girl’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull. She pressed her mouth into Jade’s nerve center, tongue over terminal as she wiggled her fingers inside her friend. She looked up, catching Kanaya’s eyes, giving her the filthiest, _‘I know you like this_ ’ look she could muster.    

Toes curling, Jade trembled from the spotlight. Little quakes flooded her body. Needing an anchor, she wrapped an arm around Kanaya for support. Mouth open, panting, she opened her eyes and found Kanaya’s. A sudden, desperate need filled Jade--she leaned forward and kissed Kanaya. 

Jade's body rocked, seized, her hips bucking into Rose’s face. A crescent pulse ripped through her body.

 

**Tip #4 -**

**Enjoy Activities As a Pack**

_“Group dynamics can take some time to figure out. Your pet may look to you for assurance and direction, and you should still give it. This is okay and is part of the adjustment process. Over time, the hesitancy about the new partner will disappear.”_

 

Rose pulled back, catching her breath, tongue slightly numb. She looked up and spied Kanaya and Jade’s entwining lips parting with soft wet smacks. ‘ _I should have done this months ago,_ ’ she thought, and cheered, “ _Way_ hot!”

Jade broke off the makeout session. “Oh, umm…” she stumbled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed your girlfriend. I just… got kind of carried away.”

Rose rolled her eyes at Jade and turned to Kanaya, who was wiping an errant strang of saliva from her cheek. “Was Jade’s smooching bothering you Kanaya?”

“Not in the _least,_ ” chirped Kanaya.

“Well, there you have it.” A smug look of satisfaction crossed Rose’s face. “You should kiss her again Jade.”

Jade swallowed, turned her gaze back to Kanaya. Her lips _did_ look awfully inviting... Jade leaned forward, grasped Kanaya by the sides of the face, and gave her a big, sloppy kiss.

“Gentle now…” Rose chided. With some bemused appreciation for the effort, she watched as Kanaya reached behind Jade and finally unhooked the bra that had been halfway offer her already.

Jade pulled back as the garment came off. “No fair, you two still have _your_ clothes on and I’m sitting here totally naked!”

Kanaya nodded and turned to Rose. “She does have a point you know.”

“Hrm, fair,” agreed Rose. As the two pulled their tops off, Rose added, “You should help Kanaya with her skirt Jade.”

Kanaya stood up in front of Jade. Jade found the clasp on her skirt, unhooked it.

Rose watched with amusement as the falling theater curtain of her dress revealed not only a lack of undergarments but also--

“Oh, _WHOA!_ ” Jade exclaimed. “Huh. I’ve uh, I’ve not actually seen....” Jade trailed off, dumbstruck for the right words.

Kanaya’s half-engorged bulge shone in the room-light, glossy with the first dribs of her genetic material.  

Rose cackled. “I know right? It’s like a giant tentacle!”

Kanaya rolled her eyes. “I am very happy you find my anatomy so entertaining, but I wish you wouldn’t describe it that way Rose.”

Rose shrugged her shoulders. “Come on, it totally is though.”

Jade tilted her head from side to side, unsure of what exactly to do with this… organ. She reached out, tentative, and closed hand around Kanaya’s slick kelly shaft. It squirmed in her hand, and excited, she blurted, “Oh my god _it moved!_ ”

Rose tittered, “I know right?!”

Kanaya crossed her arms and gave Rose a ‘you are trending on very thin ice’ glare.

Rose cleared her throat in subtle acknowledgement of not poking the bear any further. “Hey Jade?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to watch you suck her off.”

She looked up at Kanaya, then, without missing a beat, leaned down, parted her lips, and took her in.

 

**Tip #5 -**

**Build Routine Through Commands**

_“Having your partner give the dog commands – sit, down, come - is an important part of establishing a routine familiarity.”_

 

Kanaya let out a stifled moan as Jade rocked forward and swallowed her down.

Rose stood up from the floor and shimmied her skirt and panties down to the floor. She walked behind her girlfriend, encircling her with her arms. “You look absolutely radiant dear… tell her what you want.”

Jade, with her enhanced hearing, pretended not to have caught the instruction.

“You are making me feel so good Jade. Keep going,” Kanaya moaned. At the same time, she slid a sneaky hand behind herself, navigating it to Rose's groin.

Rose sighed contentedly as Kanaya cupped her. She began rocking her hips back and forth, back and forth, riding the contours of her girlfriend’s hand.

Jade grabbed Kanaya's thighs for leverage and pushed herself forward, her tongue sliding along the underside of Kanaya's bulge.

“Oh Jade, _that’s wonderful,_ ” Kanaya moaned.

Jade coughed as she came up off of Kanaya, a small trail of saliva trailing back to her mouth. Through now smudged glasses, Jade looked into Kanaya's eyes, and for a moment, the recognition of hunger passed between them. With unsteady voice, Kanaya tried to command, “All the way." She swallowed, then added, "Please.”

Jade drew in her breath, furrowed her brow, and came down on Kanaya hard.

Kanaya's breath grew strained. She would not be able to last much longer like this. "Oh Jade. Oh _goodness_."

Rose, the devil on Kanaya's shoulder, cooed, "Cum for her Kanaya. Cum for _me_."

She hadn't needed the direction, already drowning in a tidal wave ripping through her body. She sucked in a sharp breath, held it until static filled her vision. Her hips jerked and she managed a feeble warning a millisecond before spilling into Jade.

Jade panicked as the saccharine substance filled her mouth. It started leaking out from around her lips, dribbling down her chin. She swallowed. One mouthful, then another, finally having to pull off as Kanaya kept erupting. Another surge splattered across her chest.

“ _Nice._ ” Rose murmured. She could feel the crash building in her own nervous system. She flexed her thighs tight against Kanaya's hand, bucked, and wiggled as the thunderclap reverberated through her.

Jade sat stunned as the frenetic energy in front of her subsided, transforming into gentle hugging and quiet kisses. She ran a finger through the viscous green syrup on her chest. A thin bridge of slime clung to it as she moved her hand down and wiped it on her leg. “Could one of you maybe grab me a towel?” she asked.

Kanaya blushed, “Oh. Yes. We should have put one down before we started.”

Rose noticed the new stains on the carpet. "We’ll, uh, plan better for next-time.”

Kanaya returned from the bathroom with damp hand-cloth, sat down next to Jade, and dapped the gluey substance off of her. As Kanaya worked, Rose let out a long, satisfied yawn, then reached down and patted Jade between the ears. “Kanaya, don’t you think,” she began, “Jade’s a  _very_ good girl?”

Kanaya nodded. “ _The best girl_.”

Warm sunshine on a cool winter day filled Jade. She looked at Rose, then at Kanaya, then back at Rose, beaming with happiness.

 

 ------

**Author's Note:**

> here's the prompt i responded to:
> 
> "I have been majorly jonesing for some gentle femdom. The domme doesn't degrade her sub or call them trash; they are her precious belonging/pet/knight/whatever. The sub character(s) aren't masochistic and her disappointment is more painful than any flogging would ever be. Pick your lady domme of choice and go go go!"
> 
> i started writing in response to the prompt, and this is the direction is ended up going in! it wandered a bit on the way, so i hope it still fits within the scope of what the requester was looking for.


End file.
